An Overdue Homecoming
by Casa Circe
Summary: On his way to Granny's after a long day, Victor gets a pleasant surprise from an old friend. [Frankenwolf]


An Overdue Homecoming

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz._

 **Note:** _I haven't written for this pairing in ages! But I was so thrilled to learn that David Anders and Meghan Ory would be returning to the show this season and I hoped that there would be some Frankenwolf goodness for us to savor after all these years. But I was sorely disappointed with what happened and as a means of coping with the betrayal, I became motivated to write again. So there's that._

 _I really thought that Mulan and Merida had more chemistry and of course, I will ship Frankenwolf until the bitter end. So here's my little way of reacting to the recent episodes. It's set after the events of both "Birth" and "The Bear King." Mulan stays behind to help Merida rule her kingdom._

 _Just a one-shot because I don't really have any plans on writing any multi-chapters any time soon but hopefully still something worth reading. Also quite cheesy but I'm in that kind of mood._

 _Enjoy!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Victor rubbed his head with a sigh. It wasn't a serious injury. God knows he had been through worse than this. But a dull ache remained, nonetheless, and it had been a long day.

He shivered and tightened his coat around him as he walked towards Granny's. There was an unseasonal chill in the air which, as unscientific an explanation as it was, he attributed to the activities of the current Dark One. He had seen more than his fair share of magic in this town and he knew how it felt. There had been a disturbance in the air of Storybrooke ever since its most illustrious citizens had arrived from wherever realm they had been whisked off to, and it was certainly due to Emma Swan's dark magic than to any kind of climate change.

Victor frowned. He didn't want to think about the Dark One right now, not after she had thrown him across a room with a flick of her hand, like he was nothing. It still stung to be treated like a prop just because he had no magical abilities when he was the only qualified physician in town. And he actually did his job and fulfilled his oath to take care of any patient, wicked or otherwise. And yet for all his years of service, he had always felt unappreciated. And worse than that, for a long time Victor Frankenstein was friendless.

But all that changed after the night a brave and beautiful wolf pulled him back from the abyss, literally and figuratively. Ruby Lucas had shown concern for him and had become someone he grew to care very deeply about. And he hoped that the feeling was mutual. They spent more time together after that, a lot of sessions swapping stories over early morning coffee at Granny's or taking long walks on moonlit nights, when he could sense her restlessness and never failed to reassure her.

But after all the hullabaloo with Peter Pan and Zelena, she became distant though she never shut him out completely. On the contrary, she confided in him about her doubts and her feeling out of place in Storybrooke. No one could understand her better. And she appreciated his friendship, but a wild restlessness in her drove her to seek answers in distant realms. And he would never stand in her way.

So he had watched her go, though it had stung worse than having his arm ripped off and though it had left a gaping hole in his life.

And there he was again, another casualty caught in the crossfire of a Charming family feud. It was moments like these when he missed Ruby the most. As close as she was to the Charmings, she also knew what it was like to be left on the sidelines. And she always managed to say something that could make him smile again. A rare, genuine smile and not the sassy smirks he wore to mask his own sadness.

"I go away for a while and you go and change your hair."

Victor stopped in his tracks. It couldn't be. Could it really? He didn't dare turn around. If this was a dream, he wanted it to last a little longer.

But he felt a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed for the first time in ages. He turned and stared at Ruby's smiling face.

"Don't worry," she said cheerfully, "I like it. Looks good on you."

He continued to stare incredulously at her before somehow regaining the power of speech.

"Welcome back," he managed to say, returning her smile, "It's really good to see you."

"Thanks," Ruby replied, "It's good to see you too. I've been away for too long."

 _Don't I know it,_ Victor thought but he was just so happy to see her again. Suddenly, all the anguish of that day seemed to melt in the face of this unexpected joy.

"So," he asked hesitantly, "did you find what you were looking for?"

She looked pensive for a moment and he almost dreaded what she would say.

"Kind of," she replied, "As soon as I got there, I realized that it had been a silly idea. I had everything I needed all along."

Her eyes met his and they exchanged a long, knowing look. But there was too much to be thought and felt at that moment so they both looked away awkwardly.

"Anyway," Ruby said, breaking the silence, "I got waylaid by becoming a witch's guard dog. Long story."

"Seems like it," Victor said with a smile.

"You look like you had a rough day."

Victor sighed wearily. "You have no idea."

Ruby laughed at this though she knew that there was probably something serious behind it. Victor took no offense and laughed with her.

"Delivered another baby, for one thing," he explained.

"Really? Whose?" she asked eagerly.

"Zelena's," he answered and then enjoyed the look of shock on her face.

He shrugged. "You know how it is in this crazy town. Welcome back to the madness."

She grinned as she took his arm in that familiar way and dragged him towards Granny's, and he realized just how much he had missed her.

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."


End file.
